


Everything will be okay

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Gen, Medical Jargon, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: Рассвет застаёт медсестру из обычной больницы Адской кухни в просторной палатке. Она разбирает доставленные материалы и, остановившись лишь на мгновение, долго всматривается в переливающееся от алого до золотого небо.Для кого-то этот рассвет может стать последним.





	Everything will be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Смерть основного персонажа, наличие медицинской терминологии. Перевод названия - "Всё будет хорошо".

Пыльный воздух Нью-Йорка становится тяжёлым и густым, словно масляная краска на палитре неизвестного художника. Слишком тихо. Слишком страшно.  
Клэр Темпл упаковывает перевязочные материалы в огромный пластиковый бокс с изображением красного креста на боковой поверхности. Ей на секунду кажется, что бинтов может не хватить, что в условиях антисанитарного ведения боя всё это не будет иметь должного успеха.  
Завтра на рассвете начнётся что-то ужасное.  
Она никак не может представить себе войну. Клэр знает о ней понаслышке: когда-то видела на телевизионных экранах сцены сражений, зашивала раны Мэтта Мёрдока и многих других людей, пострадавших в результате разнообразных драк и стычек. Но представить себе настоящую битву, где обязательно будут сотни раненых, десятки погибших, Темпл не в силах.  
– Клэр, нам нужно взять как можно больше анальгетиков, – Хелен устало улыбается и ставит на стол коробку с упаковками ампул антисептического раствора. – Осталось всего несколько часов.  
– Да, разумеется, – коротко кивает женщина, закрывая коробку, на дне которой покоятся бинты, на защелку. – Спасибо, что берёте меня с собой, доктор Чо. Работать со специалистом такого уровня – большая честь для меня.  
– Клэр, давай договоримся. Называй меня по имени, хорошо? Нам с тобой предстоит сложная работа вместе, завтрашний день… будет очень трудным. Я наслышана о твоих навыках. Для медсестры ты невероятная, – доктор достаёт две чашки и нажимает на кнопки на панели кофемашины, дожидаясь приготовления порции бодрящего напитка. – Я надеюсь, из нас получится неплохая команда.  
Клэр улыбается и кивает, формируя очередную коробку с медикаментами. До рассвета есть ещё целых шесть часов. Пока Мстители, герои Адской кухни готовятся дать отпор и защитить свою планету, две женщины, находящиеся в лаборатории башни Старка, собираются с мыслями, чтобы быть готовыми спасти чьи-то жизни.  
– Хелен, скажи, а ты когда-нибудь участвовала в подобном? – неожиданно спрашивает Темпл, сев на ближайшую свободную от коробок табуретку.  
– В эпицентре бывать не доводилось. Но как-то раз приходилось собирать в единое целое мистера Бартона, раненного в Соковии. Помню, как жутко нервничал тогда бедняга Тор, – пожимает плечами Чо, ставя чашки на свободное место на столе.  
– Всё в новинку. Обычно я помогаю людям… постфактум. Когда всё это уже заканчивается. Здесь всё по-другому.  
– Да. Твои знания и умения очень пригодятся. Главное, что Тони оборудовал нам неплохое место. Знаешь, это похоже на военно-полевую медицинскую палатку. Только более современное комплектование, медикаментозный набор такой, что процент летальных исходов должен стремиться к нулю, – Хелен ободряюще улыбается и бросает взгляд на часы. – Битва будет страшной. Многие погибнут: гражданские, заинтересованные лица… Друзья.  
– Да, знаю.  
Клэр допивает кофе практически одним глотком. Напиток обжигает глотку. Только Темпл волнует совершенно другое.  
Она битый час проверяет комплектацию медицинских боксов, затем руководит лаборантами, помогающими грузить коробки в машину, одна из первых уезжает на место, где оборудован полевой госпиталь.  
Рассвет застаёт медсестру из обычной больницы Адской кухни в просторной палатке. Она разбирает доставленные материалы и, остановившись лишь на мгновение, долго всматривается в переливающееся от алого до золотого небо.  
Для кого-то этот рассвет может стать последним.  
***  
Мэтт Мёрдок чувствует, как солнечные лучи будят Нью-Йорк. Он готов к этой битве. Он держит в руках чётки, стоя на крыше башни Старка. С ним – его Вера. Вера, которую нельзя отобрать. Вера, идущая из сердца.  
– Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo*, – шепчет мужчина и прислушивается к происходящему на нижних этажах.  
Он слышит голос Наташи, оптимистично убеждающей Клинта и Джеймса, что они обязательно выпьют ещё по чашке кофе вечером, когда всё это закончится, ускоренное сердцебиение Ванды, получающей последние наставления от Стивена Стрэнджа, дискуссию Тони и Стива, обсуждающих последние детали плана. Джессика, Люк и Дэнни обещали ждать у подножия башни ровно в семь часов утра.  
Всё готово.  
Мэтт чувствует себя удивительно спокойным и читает молитву, надеясь, что Всевышний услышит его зов, поможет сохранить жизнь товарищам и победить. Господь не отвернётся от него, Мёрдок в этом уверен.  
– Спускайся, Мэтт. Мы уже готовы, – голос Таши в коммуникаторе возвращает Сорвиголову в пучину реальности.  
– Иду.  
Мэттью движется быстро и максимально тихо, проходит лестничные пролёты один за другим и наконец оказывается среди команды. Они будут сражаться плечом к плечу, а для любого воина это отождествляется с высшей наградой.  
– Ну, что, чертёнок, готов? – Старк шутливо пихает адвоката в бок и тихо смеётся. – Можно начинать. Клэр и Хелен уже подготовлены, остальные на местах. Тор прибудет с минуты на минуту.  
– Всегда готов, – ухмыляется Мёрдок и надевает шлем. – Выступаем?  
Команда движется слаженно и чётко, словно единый организм. Ещё со вчерашнего вечера определены места, на которых должны находиться герои. Стратегия разработана в деталях, никаких эксцессов не случится.  
Мэтт оказывается на передовой, на линии рукопашного боя. По правую сторону от него стоит Наташа, по левую – Люк Кейдж и Джессика Джонс. Он слышит, как спокойно и размеренно бьётся сердце русской шпионки, чувствует знакомый до мурашек запах парфюма и улыбается.  
Таша. Женщина, с помощью которой он защищал свой город. Женщина, которую он пытался понять на протяжении нескольких лет. Женщина, которую он не сможет забыть даже на смертном одре.  
– Таша, – он зовёт её тихо, но чётко и уверенно. Так, как шепчут имя матери или Господа.  
– Мэтт, – Наташа улыбается и, оглядевшись, приближается к дьяволу Адской кухни. – Ты в порядке?  
– В полном, – протянув руку, Мёрдок мягко очерчивает кончиками пальцев контуры лица шпионки и улыбается. – Давай сходим куда-нибудь, когда это всё закончится?  
– Обязательно. Я слышала, на берегу Гудзона открыли неплохой ресторан. Там прекрасный морской воздух и вечерами музыканты исполняют классическую музыку.  
– Куда захочешь, – Мэтт целует Наташу в щёку и старается запомнить её именно такой, с учащённым сердцебиением и нотками беззаботности в голосе.  
Коммуникатор издаёт писк, а Тони весело оповещает о «начале вечеринки».  
Значит, рассвет действительно наступает.  
Значит, пришло время отстоять свой город, свою Землю, свои убеждения.  
***  
Первые полчаса проходят удивительно тихо. Должно быть, сказывается экстренная эвакуация района, где разворачиваются основные события битвы.  
Такое спокойствие действует на нервную систему хуже любых стрессов. Клэр не может найти себе места и с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не метаться по палатке из стороны в сторону. Будь её воля, она могла бы схватить медицинскую сумку и броситься в эпицентр битвы, чтобы получить хоть какую-то возможность принести пользу. Только осознание того, что сейчас её присутствие на поле боя будет играть обратную роль, что она может помешать спасителям и защитникам Нью-Йорка, отрезвляет.  
– Нет информации? – Хелен выглядывает из-за ширмы.  
– Никакой, – отрицательно качает головой Темпл и выходит за пределы палатки, всматриваясь в мрачное небо.  
От светлого утреннего рассвета остаются лишь воспоминания, небо затянуто тяжёлыми свинцовыми тучами, слышатся раскаты грома, а вспышки молний освещают все, даже самые тёмные уголки района. Клэр нервно смотрит на небосвод. Минуты тянутся медленно и мучительно, словно инъекции анестетика, разливающиеся по организму.  
Призрачное спокойствие обрывается быстро, как гитарная струна, с первыми стонами раненых.  
Клэр намного привычнее занимать себя каким-либо делом. Это помогает приложить куда-то руки, выполнять своё предназначение и не позволять дурным мыслям роиться в голове.  
Действия Темпл отлаженные и четкие. Сердце пропускает беспорядочный удар, когда на кушетке оказывается мальчик лет десяти, но, сжав волю в кулак, Клэр быстро находит нужные препараты и перевязочный материал, садится на край и набирает препарат в цилиндр шприца.  
– Хэй, всё хорошо, – женщина ласково улыбается и поглаживает мальчишку по всклоченным тёмным волосам. – Ты же сильный, правда? А сильные мужчины должны держаться, особенноесли страшно.  
– А вам тоже страшно? – шепчет он пересохшими губами, глядя на Клэр очень по-детски, наивно и открыто.  
Темпл проводит кончиками пальцев по локтевому сгибу и, нащупав нужную латеральную вену, осторожно вводит иглу, нажимает на поршень, впрыскивая обезболивающий препарат в кровь.  
– Конечно страшно. Видишь, мы здесь одни, а там всё сверкает и гремит. Как может быть не страшно?  
Боковым зрением Клэр видит, как девушки из лаборатории Хелен Чо занимаются другими пострадавшими, которых доставляют партиями по несколько человек. Очевидно, эвакуация всё-таки помогла не всем жителям Нью-Йорка оказаться подальше от ужасных событий.  
– Меня, кстати, Джон Брайсон зовут.  
– Клэр. Просто Клэр, дружок.  
Женщина, дождавшись, пока анестетик подействует, осторожно обрабатывает рваную рану, а затем сшивает её края, стараясь сделать всё максимально аккуратно, чтобы оставить едва заметный шрам.  
– Скажите, я умру? – тихо спрашивает мальчик, пытаясь упрямо совладать с желанием закрыть глаза.  
– Нет, я тебе не дам умереть. Скоро всё закончится, обещаю. Не закрывай глаза, рассказывай мне что-нибудь, пока я не закончу.  
И Джон рассказывает Клэр о своих родителях. О любящей маме, которая каждые выходные ходит с ним в Центральный парк. Об отце, разрешающем ему иногда посидеть за рулем под его чутким руководством. Про любимого щенка и хомячка, чьё колесо в клетке каждую ночь пронзительным скрипом разрезает тишину в их квартирке на одиннадцатом этаже.  
– Клэр, а где мои родители? – на выдохе спрашивает мальчик, сжав холодными пальцами запястье Темпл.  
– Я не знаю, – честно откликается Клэр, - но мы что-то обязательно придумаем, слышишь?  
Его раны – перелом лучевой кости, синяки, гематомы и множественные ссадины с осколками стекла. Неприятно, но не смертельно. Даже в условиях, где нет нормального рентгена, первая помощь, оказанная вовремя и профессионально, станет отличным подспорьем к скорому выздоровлению.  
– Я тебе верю.  
За эти три слова и стоит бороться. Клэр кивает и накладывает первичную гипсовую повязку на повреждённую конечность. Всё должно быть хорошо. Врачи – не боги, но даровать надежду и исцелить раны они обязаны.  
Клэр Темпл выполняет это обязательство.  
Закончив с ранами мальчика, женщина вводит ему успокоительное, под действием которого он засыпает под простеньким клетчатым пледом. Её ждут другие раненые, но, тем не менее, Темпл просит снующих рядом спасателей найти информацию о родителях своего юного пациента.  
Но то, что удаётся узнать её коллегам в этот страшный день, заставляет руку медсестры дрогнуть. Ведь именно ей придётся сказать Джону о гибели его любимых мамы и папы.  
***  
Мэтт бьётся отчаянно и яростно, отстаивает что-то своё, что-то очень нужное ему. Он даже не откликается на голоса членов команды, то и дело проскакивающие в коммуникационной системе.  
Он перестаёт прислушиваться к друзьям в тот момент, когда Тони мрачно и глухо говорит, что под обломками Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг найдены бездыханные тела Наташи Романофф и Сэма Уилсона. Да, они погибли героями, но сейчас никому от этого не легче. Команда отчаянно бьётся, ведомая не только желанием защитить свою планету и человечество, но и местью.  
Они потеряли друзей. Они потеряли практически членов семьи.  
Боль от потери притупится с годами, но зияющие пустоты, которые не в силах заполнить кто-то другой, останутся на сердце. Говорят, что незаменимых людей не бывает, но Мэтт готов яростно это оспорить.  
Никто на целом свете не сможет заменить в рядах членов инициативы «Мстители» Чёрную Вдову и Сокола. Выходит, из каждого правила есть свои исключения.  
– Мёрдок, у нас здесь небольшая вечеринка, – наконец различает Мэттью голос Тони. – Я подброшу тебя на место действия.  
Мэтт слышит своих врагов и сражается с ними отчаянно. Он не чувствует боли от саднящих порезов, от того, что правое плечо попало под обвал плит здания. Его раздирает изнутри другая боль, которую не сможет купировать ни один анальгетик.  
– Слева!  
Указания Стива тонут в стуке сердец вокруг, в запахе крови и дыма, в раскатах грома и указаниях Бартона, находящегося на крыше одной из уцелевших высоток. Он у них ответственен за «глаза». Так, как, к примеру, Мэтт отвечает за «уши».  
– Слева, Ванда!  
Ослепленный яростью Мэтт не чувствует одного из противников, бесчестно атакующего его с левой стороны. Лишь отчётливый вскрик Ванды, донесшийся откуда-то сзади, заставляет дьявола Адской кухни сорваться с места и броситься на помощь совсем ещё молоденькой девочке.  
Она должна жить.  
Так же, как должны жить остальные.  
Так же, как должна была жить Наташа.  
– Ванда, отойди! Живо!  
Мэтт слышит, как жалобно скрипит конструкция рекламного щита, и едва-едва успевает оттолкнуть Ванду. Всё происходит быстро, в одно мгновение: адская боль в районе поясничного и грудного отделов позвоночника и помутнение рассудка. Связать мысли в единое целое становится труднее, чем слышать крик Максимофф и Роджерса.  
Гораздо проще закрыть глаза.  
Мёрдок уже не слышит и не чувствует, как Стив прикрывает Тони, оттаскивающего рекламный стенд в сторону, как его в скоропостижном порядке пытаются привести в сознание, как остальные пытаются сражаться, пока Старк относит пострадавшего в палатку Хелен и Клэр.  
Он не чувствует боли.  
Он обретает долгожданное спокойствие.  
***  
Клэр не может поверить своим глазам, когда видит, как Тони Старк появляется на горизонте с едва дышащим Мэттом на руках. Ей кажется, что она чувствует, как сердце против всех анатомических законов уходит в пятки.  
– Клэр, не стой, атропин и адреналин, будем реанимировать! – Хелен отдаёт указания холодно и спокойно, и Темпл на коде эмоций поражается, как можно оставаться настолько безразличной ко всему, когда привозят друга.  
Женщина стаскивает расколовшийся шлем, спасший Сорвиголову от черепно-мозговой травмы, и склоняется над ним. В памяти всплывают уроки первой медицинской помощи из колледжа и принцип «вижу-слышу-ощущаю».  
Нет ни дыхания, ни пульса.  
– Нет, ты не можешь умереть, Мэтт Мёрдок, не можешь, – глухо рычит Клэр, помогая Хелен избавить мужчину от верхней части костюма для непосредственного доступа к грудной клетке.  
Рваные раны кровоточат, руки Клэр испачканы в его крови, но это не может и на мгновение притупить её решимость. Она должна спасти его. Мэтт Мёрдок должен, просто обязан жить. Как же Адская кухня без своего дьявола?  
Женщины в четыре руки прикрепляют нужные датчики к груди Мэтта, но приборы заходятся пронзительным непрерывным писком.  
– Нет, всё не может так закончиться. Дефибриллятор, срочно! – Клэр стремительно теряет чёртов профессиональный цинизм и самообладание, но до последней секунды старается держаться.  
Электроды готовы к работе, и, крепко сжимая их ручки, доктор Чо уверенно кивает Клэр в сторону дисплея.  
– На двести. Разряд!  
Электрический ток заставляет тело Мэтта дёрнуться, но данные на мониторе не изменяются. Прямая линия. Нулевые показатели.  
– Ещё раз. Двести двадцать. Разряд!  
Дефибрилляционные мероприятия не дают должного результата. Сердце Мэтта Мёрдока не желает биться.  
А Клэр не желает сдаваться.  
Скрещивая ладони, женщина начинает сердечно-лёгочную реанимацию, отчаянно надеясь, что чудо всё-таки случится, что Господь, в которого так верит Мэтт, поможет, спасёт и сохранит.  
– Клэр, Клэр, послушай.  
– Нет… Давай, ну же, Мэтт. Давай, – уверенные качки чередуются с положенными десятью секундами перерыва, в которые Клэр пытается уловить тоненькую ниточку сердечного сокращения, почувствовать жизнь под собственными ладонями. – Сейчас, Хелен, вот увидишь…  
Доктор Чо пытается оттащить медсестру от тела погибшего героя, но Клэр раз за разом рвётся к кушетке, надеясь сотворить чудо.  
– Всё. Это всё, слышишь? Всё, милая, – Хелен крепко удерживает рыдающую Темпл, поглаживая её по волосам. – Оставь его. Мы не можем ему помочь, понимаешь? С такими травмами выжить невозможно.  
Клэр смутно помнит, как оседает на пол импровизированного госпиталя. Она наблюдает за тем, как медсёстры Хелен накрывают тело Мэтта белоснежной простыней. Всё это настолько нереально, настолько туманно.  
Темпл очень хочет думать, что это лишь дурной сон, что сейчас её разбудят, Мэтт будет, как обычно, ранен, а она, взяв хирургическую нить, подлатает его.  
Дрожащими руками, на которых всё ещё оставаётся кровь Сорвиголовы, Клэр поднимает упавший шлем и прижимает его к груди. По щекам катятся горькие слёзы, и их поток невозможно остановить.  
Она потеряла очень дорогого человека. Едва ли не самого близкого друга, который всегда утверждал, что выживет в любой ситуации.  
Разве дьяволы погибают?  
– Прими его, Господи, – задыхаясь в беззвучных всхлипах шепчет Клэр, не отпуская последнюю деталь костюма. – Прими и сохрани.  
***  
Нью-Йорк оправляется от полученных ран не сразу. Уходит несколько недель на то, чтобы подсчитать убытки, составить полные списки погибших и раненых. Эти списки, несомненно, возглавляют павшие герои, положившие жизни во имя спасения своей планеты, людей, мира.  
Наташа Романофф.  
Сэм Уилсон.  
Мэттью Мёрдок.  
У их надгробий флаги, цветы, игрушки и свечи. Они – национальные герои.  
Только исход войны нисколько не радует живых героев. Вместе с друзьями на поле боя остались осколки их душ, рваные раны от которых никогда не смогут затянуться до полного выздоровления. Останутся шрамы. Глубокие шрамы, растревожить которые может одно лишь только упоминание о павшем друге.  
Клэр медленно идёт по узкой дорожке к кладбищу, держа в руках букет белых хризантем. Она приходит сюда практически каждый день, поэтому, наверное, больше всего у надгробия дьявола Адской кухни белых, как первый снег, цветов.  
Это место пропитано скорбью. Здесь, в полной тишине, слышится тихий плач вдов, матерей, людей, потерявших самых дорогих сердцу близких и друзей.  
До рассвета еще несколько часов.  
Клэр, положив цветы, некоторое время молчит, не в силах утихомирить шквал эмоций, бушующих внутри словно цунами. Она до сих пор, несмотря на то, сколько времени прошло, не может поверить, что от её лучшего друга, от Мэтта, осталось лишь имя на гранитной плите.  
– Знаешь, Мёрдок, ты – редкостная сволочь. Я ведь помню, как ты обещал, что будешь жить, что нет ничего такого, что способно тебя подкосить до такой степени, – шепчет Темпл, касаясь кончиками пальцев выбитой надписи на плите. – Это так глупо. Я… Даже когда вытащила тебя из мусорного бака при нашей первой встрече, мне не было до такой степени страшно, понимаешь?  
Её руки дрожат, для медсестры, так же, как и для снайпера, это может являться первым признаком профессиональной непригодности. Но, даже с учётом этого дефекта, в больнице Клэр проводит практически всё свое время, берёт максимальное число дежурств за прошедший месяц. В работе проще забыть о зияющих на сердце ранах. Призвание, пациенты, которым ещё можно спасти жизнь, помогают прогнать ночные кошмары, от которых нет спасения. Ни медикаментозного, ни религиозного.  
Клэр пыталась обращаться в церковь, как это всегда делал Мэтт, но ей, отчего-то, это не приносит облечения. Никто не может вернуть человеку жизнь. Да, врачи – не боги, но и Господь не властен над смертью.  
– Я много думала, Мэтт. Наверное, ты – единственный дьявол, который попал в рай, – Клэр глотает горькие слёзы, которые, несмотря на прошедшее с момента трагедии время, не усыхают. – Фогги продолжает ваше дело. Вместе с Карен. А я… В больнице. Но таких уникальных пациентов, которые могли трижды в неделю оказываться с синяками, огнестрельными и колюще-режущими ранами, у меня нет.  
Женщина раздражённо стирает солёные капли со щёк рукавом чёрной толстовки. Ни к чему разводить здесь сырость. Она точно знает, что Мэтт не хотел бы этого.  
Разговаривать с ним, хотя бы так – способ не сойти с ума. Клэр часто думает, что она уже стоит на краю бездны. Стоит сделать шаг. Всего лишь один шаг, чтобы оказаться рядом с другом.  
Но нужно жить. Жить ради того, чтобы его смерть, его жертва, его героизм не были напрасными.  
– Мне тебя не хватает, – выдохнула Темпл, отступая на шаг назад. – Чертовски. Даже без твоих вечных ран живётся как-то слишком…спокойно. Слишком не так, как должно быть. Я скучаю по тебе, Мэтт Мёрдок. Твоя смерть, чертов герой, самая жуткая несправедливость. Как же Адская кухня без своего дьявола? Как же я без своего лучшего друга?  
Клэр нервно улыбается и, ещё раз окинув взглядом безжизненную плиту, медленно движется в сторону колонн и арок, ведущих к выходу с кладбища. Всё закончилось. Она точно знает, что больше приходить сюда так часто не стоит. От этого никому не станет легче: ни ей самой, ни уж тем более Мэтту. Нужно уметь отпускать.  
– Покойся с миром, Мэттью Мёрдок, – чётко выговаривает Темпл, оглянувшись назад.  
Она будет помнить его всегда, невозможно забыть человека, с которым несколько лет приходилось так тесно общаться и практически жить бок о бок.  
Невозможно забыть близких.  
Невозможно забыть Мэтта Мёрдока.  
Человека, которому был неведом страх.  
Человека, защищавшего свой город до последнего вздоха.  
Нужно начинать жизнь с чистого листа, и Клэр, садясь в машину, точно знает, как это сделать.  
***  
Контора «Нельсон и Мёрдок» становится какой-то пустоватой и совершенно другой. Из кабинета Мэтта больше не слышен тихий шелест бумаг, а Карен Пейдж по утрам покупает кофе не на троих, а на двоих.  
Однако табличку на двери Фогги менять не хочет. Для него это является данью памяти погибшему другу. Лучшему другу.  
Клэр тихо идёт по коридору и, зайдя в офис, всё ещё лелеет в душе надежду, что из одного из кабинетов выйдет улыбающийся Мэтт и скажет, что рад её слышать. Но этого не будет, и Темпл принимает это как должное. По крайней мере, пытается научиться это принимать.  
– Клэр! Я рада тебя видеть, – Карен светло улыбается и обнимает женщину. – Проходи. Что-то случилось? Если что, Фогги у себя. Он теперь редко выходит из своего кабинета.  
– Привет, – Темпл коротко кивает и, повесив куртку на вешалку, сама проходит к кабинету Нельсона и трижды стучит по полотну двери. – У меня есть дело. Не волнуйся, всё в порядке. Фогги, я войду?  
Получив разрешение, Клэр уверенно проходит в помещение и садится напротив адвоката. Он мрачен и практически не улыбается с момента прощания с Мэттом. С тех пор они не виделись, но мужчина заметно похудел и осунулся.  
– Фогги, извини, что я так вторгаюсь, – издалека начинает женщина, барабаня кончиками пальцев по поверхности стола. – Но мне…  
– Клэр, прекращай. Ничего не изменилось. Ты, как и прежде, желанный гость в этом офисе, – отмахнулся Нельсон. – Хочешь кофе?  
– Да, я с удовольствием, если честно. Пристрастилась к этому напитку после того, что произошло.  
Фогги просит Карен принести две чашки кофе и, убрав бумаги в папку, устало улыбается Клэр. Они оба потеряли близкого друга, они точно могут друг друга понять.  
– Здесь теперь как-то иначе, верно? – тихо спрашивает адвокат, складывая папки в нужные стопки. – Мне его чертовски не хватает. Иногда по привычке читаю дела вслух, всё думаю, что он начнет своё мнение выражать. Оно у нас часто не совпадало.  
– Да, Фогги. Мне тоже без него паршиво. Хоть мы и не работали вместе… Ну, по крайней мере, при свете дня мы точно вместе не спасали Адскую кухню. Точнее, он спасал, а я исцеляла его раны. Но мы справимся, верно? – к последней фразе Клэр срывается на тихий всхлип.  
– Верно. Абсолютно верно, Клэр, – Нельсон подвигает к женщине чашечку ароматного напитка. – Не томи меня. Расскажи, с чем ты к нам пожаловала.  
Клэр сложно собраться с мыслями и выразить всё как есть. Это решение нельзя назвать спонтанным. Темпл практически полтора месяца вынашивает эту мысль, но теперь, отчего-то, ей точно кажется, что это абсолютно правильно.  
– Я хочу оформить опеку. Над одним мальчиком. Его родители погибли во время битвы. Гражданские, – скороговоркой рапортует Клэр, обводя пальцем кромку чашки. – Мне очень нужно, понимаешь? Он остался один. Я помню его глаза, когда ему сказали о смерти родителей. И я, вроде как, одна. Работать могу только в дневные смены, квартира у меня неплохая… Помоги мне, Фогги.  
Нельсон задумчиво трёт переносицу. Он должен ей помочь и поможет.  
– Разумеется, Клэр, разумеется. Всё будет в порядке, я обещаю. Мы с тобой соберем пакет документов, и, полагаю, через несколько недель ты сможешь забрать его из приюта.  
Клэр Темпл улыбается. Её наконец не оставляет надежда на то, что всё постепенно налаживается.  
***  
Это утро, несмотря на середину сентября, выдаётся тёплым. К воротам трехэтажного особняка, отстроенного под один из детских домов, подъезжает машина такси. Расплатившись с водителем, невысокая женщина в кремовом пальто выходит из салона автомобиля, крепко сжимая в ладонях увесистую пластиковую папку для бумаг.  
Клэр Темпл учится жить по-новому. Теперь она работает в частном медицинском центре, имеет гибкий график и неплохую заработную плату. Помимо этого, в её доме живёт маленький рыжий котёнок. Теперь Клэр точно не одинока.  
Сейчас, когда она стоит на пороге новой для себя жизни, ей, отчего-то, немного страшно.  
Вдох-выдох.  
Это успокаивает.  
Собравшись с мыслями, Клэр тихо идёт по выстланным камнями дорожкам и поднимается на высокое крыльцо. Как прежде ничего не будет. Но она справится, она обязательно справится.  
Директор дома, миссис Вуд, с радостью осматривает принесённые женщиной бумаги и уверенно кивает. Она с радостью готова передать несчастного мальчика, оставшегося сиротой после ужасного сражения, в любящие руки. В руки женщины, которая заслужила стать счастливой и подарить счастье кому-то ещё.  
– Все документы в порядке, очень оперативно. У вас хороший юрист, мисс Темпл, – улыбается женщина и ставит широкую печать на свидетельстве об усыновлении. – Вам осталось лишь поставить подпись здесь, в нижнем углу.  
Рука предательски дрожит, но не от страха, а от счастливого волнения, которое никак не желает утихомириться. Теперь у неё есть сын, с ней рядом будет человек, которому нужно подарить всю свою любовь, отогреть и защитить. Тот человек, ради которого погиб на поле боя её лучший друг. Тот человек, который, как и Мэтт Мёрдок, не заслуживает такой несправедливости.  
– Пойдёмте за мной. Джон уже ждёт Вас, мисс Темпл.  
Клэр быстро идёт за миссис Вуд, с трудом сдерживая свои эмоции. Ей хочется сорваться с места и бежать навстречу своей судьбе, своей новой жизни, своему ребёнку.  
– Вы – сильная женщина, Клэр, – тихо говорит директор, открывая дверь в просторную игровую комнату. – Рядом с такой точно вырастет достойный человек.  
Клэр благодарно пожимает руку женщине и, чувствуя, как сердце стремится пробить грудную клетку, проходит в комнату.  
Джон сидит за невысоким письменным столом. Его окружают книги по кораблестроению, а сам мальчик мастерит макет уменьшенной копии настоящего крейсера, которую ему привезла на прошлой неделе Клэр. Он оборачивается на звук шагов и искренне, по-детски, улыбается. Теперь всё в его жизни изменится, так же, как и в жизни женщины, спасшей его когда-то в палатке со страшными хирургическими инструментами, множеством ампул с лекарственными средствами.  
Мальчик отставляет недоклеенный крейсер в сторону и бросается к Темпл с радостным возгласом. Он чертовски рад ей, он не может описать словами, как это здорово: уехать из детского дома к кому-то, кто любит только его одного. Переехать туда, где его всегда будут ждать, где примут, несмотря ни на что.  
– Клэр! Ты вернулась! – Джон улыбается и обнимает женщину так крепко, как только может.  
– Конечно вернулась. Теперь я тебя ни за что здесь не оставлю, – на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, но, ткнувшись носом в тёмную макушку ребёнка, Клэр восстанавливает дыхание и чувствует, как становится самой счастливой в Нью-Йорке, в целом мире, на всей планете. – Помнишь, я обещала тебе, что всё будет хорошо, Джон?  
Дождавшись уверенного кивка, Клэр касается губами лба сына и поправляет воротник клетчатой рубашки.  
– Теперь всё хорошо, солнышко. Мы с тобой едем домой.

 

*Не введи же во искушение, но избави нас от лукавого. 

 

[/MORE]


End file.
